Ice Healer and Others
by WTFerpated4life
Summary: AHHHHH HORIBLE SPELLING ERRORS... now that thats all done.. hope you like it NOW THAT ITS FIXED
1. Default Chapter

Somewhere deep in the heart of Crystal Tokyo Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter were holding up a shield using every last once of power they could muster within themselves. An evil woman had decided to try and take the Moon Princess away to a different planet and destroy her.

The Evil woman was tall and very lean with long, long dark red hair. She bellowed out ask she shoot ice blast after ice blast. The senshi were screaming in agonizing pain. Every last once of power was being drained from their body.

The Senshi shield began to crack "OH NO THE SHIELD IS CRACKING WHAT ARE WE GUNNA DO NOW" Ami screamed as she held the other three scouts bracing them trying their hardest to keep the shield up. "WE HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE WE HAVE TO USE THE SENSHI FINAL DESTRUCTION ITS OUR ONLY HOPE"

Jupiter shouted over top of the others screaming and crackling of the blast and falling wall. Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, and Mars all shouted at the top of their lungs "SENSHI FINAL DESTRUCTION"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They all screamed as a white blast emitted from the tips of all their lockets as they held they up to a point toward the sky.

The white light destroyed everything in its path except the Crystal Palace. Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter all died to save the Tokyo Crystal Palace.

MEANWHILE

Back in present time:

It was a dreary autumn's day and it was raining as usual. I fumbled with napsack as I walked down the drenched sidewalk. I stopped at the subway as I greeted the young man at the counter with a friendly yet nervous smile. "Um look," I said with a half happy half panicked look on my face "We need to talk". The man nodded as we walked into the back room. The woman pulls pulled out a small, white stick with a pointed end and handed it to the man.

"What's this Coty?" the man asked. "Oh I think you'll get the picture," I said as I fought back the tears.

Unsure of what to think the man looked at me with a puzzled face "this is what I think it is? Right? He said in a uneasy voice

"Of coarse it is Tyler, what did you expect it to be a candy cane of some sort!" I screamed at him and silently started to cry.

Tyler sat down in a nearby chair and ran his finger through his short brown hair.

"... I guess the question is what you want to do?" Tyler asked

I stopped crying for a moment and looked over at him with teary eyes

"I AM keeping it, with or without you. I guess that sounds a little harsh but... this is our baby if you want to be here for me, but I'm prepared to raise this baby on my own if I have -"

"I would NEVER run out on you, esspecialy now. I've got a steady full time job now..and..."

"Oh my god. We're going to have a baby." I said as we walked out of the back room...

About 3 months later:

Tyler and I had moved in together and were now living together in my brother's basement suite for a very resonable 500 a month.

We were just getting ready for bed when there was a knock at the front door "Who could be here at this time of hour?" I said as I got up from the bed rubbing a slightly enlarged belly. I opened the door as it emited a loud creek. "Hi, may I help you?"

"I am sorry to bother you so late ma'am but it is of great importance that I am here... " He said with a confident tone.

"Um...do I know you, are you a friend of Tylers?" I asked wearily.

The man looked old but still powerfull and strong in his own right, like some super fit 50 year old. ' Wow he's awfully tall' I thought to myself while looking over his features trying to determine why I had an overwhelming sence of familiarity.

"Yes, but we are more than just friends Coty...We know eachother from father back than you can remember, and that is why I am hear... to refresh your's and Tylers memory, my name is Lorne. I can see you're not going to let me in the house without a fight so if you would please call Tyler and we can get matters moving... I've got very limited time right now"

I beckoned the stranger in and called for Tyler. As he walked upstairs I quickly explained the situation as he two was strunk with the odd sensation that he had met this stranger somwhere before.

"Who are you... and how do you know our names." Tyler asked seriously but in a non threatening manner. The man sitting at our kitchen table may be a complete stranger but you couldn't help but feel you should trust this man.

He spoke up in an almost sore full tone "My name is Lorne I am told to come here of great importance. It seems there is a great evil about who threatens the existence of a child to be... nameingly yours." the man stopped as almost as if to let the two absorb what they have just heard, but continued again all the same "The evil threatening your child is none other then the great William."

You may not know this, but this man is your step brother, and the rightful inheritance to the thrown of the planet Negasis. Because you were the second child born, you were not supposed to have a chance at the thrown, but it seems his father, Andrew had other plans in mind. You Tyler were to rule the thrown after him but he was murdered by his own son in jealous rage because of it. Your mother also was killed. You were brought up by your foster parents to believe that your mother died of a stab wound to the chest. Nadine could never be killed by a simple knife wound. She had powers greater then ever imaginable which grew stronger with her enragement".

"It all makes sense now, all these years I had never believed what they had told me... somthing just didn't feel right. Now finding out the truth of all this." Tyler said as he stared at the floor.

"I'm not sure I understand this all, why is he after our child, and whats this about Tyler being the rightfull inheritance of a _planet_?" I asked, very much confused.

"William is after your child, because of Tyler here. He wants Tyler dead there is nothing in his way of the thrown and if Tyler has an 'heir' he or she will be the next in line. So you see, in turn it is not just your unborn child he is after , he wants every chance of him not getting the thrown wiped from existance". "He knows of your unborn child because of a very rare glass water fountain that allows him to gaze into the future of the thrown..." Lorne explained before walking over and asking me to lift up the bottom of my shirt.

Doing as I was told Lorne kneeled infront of me and placed his gigantic hand on my swollen belly and spread his fingers as far as they would go. I winced at a flash of pain and the near ice feeling of Lorne's hand pressing ever so gently on my stomach "This wont hurt the baby will it?" I asked concerned at anything that might cause any sort of discomfert to the life growing inside of me.

"I am sorry for the cold, and regretful in saying, this may hurt somewhat. but no, I understand your concern. This will not hurt the baby at all, I am mearly scanning your womb to see if there is a curse is place yet and how far along it might be." Lorne closed his eyes and an expression of deep sorrow came in as his eyes flicker almost as if in and out of consciousness. I closed my eyes as well and bit my lip. It stung alright but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

After about five minutes Lorne removed his hand from my belly, breathing quite heavily. I opened my eyes and pulled my black night shirt back down over my stomach.

"This is what I had feared", exclaimed the man between gasps of short steady breath as he struggled to get up from his kneeling position on the floor. Exhausted he made his was over to a chair and looked at us both seriously and very confused.

"Are you ok..." Tyler asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine, but now I have even more reason to fear more that William will come after you and your unborn children." Lorne stoped for a moment and waited for the inevitable.

"Wait...Tyler...did...he just say...child_ren_? " I asked dreading the answer.

"I think so..." Tyler said as he let out a long breath of air.

"So let me get this strait Lorne...I'm having _twins_?" I nearly shrieked

"I was checking the condition on the first child when I came upon the second." Lorne explained brimming with renewed energy.

Tyler stared down at his hands for a moment before looking back up at Lorne seriously. "What do you see happening to them? Is it preventable?"

"She will be in a lot of within a few days maybe a week at max... The curse is definetly in place. It will start out with cramp like symptoms with some light bleeding and will progress to heavier bleeding, a loss of appetite and severe almost debilitating contractions... the best thing for her is to be on perminant bed rest. This would be classified as a high risk pregnancy. The water and what little food you do eat goes through your system to fast so you body wont get the nourishment it needs to survive, and if this is not stopped by the seventh month you will loose the twins" Lorne explained.

"What can we do though, how do we stop him?" I asked as the tears began to well up in my eyes.

"But what I still don't get is how you know us when we've never met you before?" Tyler asked still douting what he had all heard.

"You will understand in a second ... 'Moon Crystal Power' " "I am sailor earth, the only male born of the moon Kingdom to have ever received powers and become a full Sailor Senshi". Lorne explained as he looked at our surprised expressions.

"This is my usual form but I will need to transform into a higher form that is only used for mind melds." He said, and in a matter of second he was wearing a completly different uniform.

"This wont hurt, but you may feel a slightly dizzy" Lorne placed one index finger on each of our foreheads gently, as we began to watch our past flash before our eyes at a high speed. Lorne watched helplessly as the tears filled my eyes as everything that had transpired with the fall of the moon kingdom. "Yes I know these past memories are hard, but this is all for a reason... Even in your condition we will need your power to help us defeat William."

"You were but a child when your real father died. It wasn't until a few years after that your step father came into the picture... he was a kind man and treated your mother with more love and care then she had seen over the years as a child." At this point Lorne's voice was very faint but it seemed to fill every corner of thier mind.

"Your stepbrother William decided that he didn't like the idea of you becoming King instead of him so he killed his father and your mother in an attempt to secure his rites to the thrown. Your memory was completely erased to prevent you from going through such agonizing memories. Coty was also a child on a near by Star Planet. Her mother and father were also killed in rage by your brother learning that she would be their bearer of a child, or the heir to the thrown. He tried to keep you two as far away as possible and did succeed for some time.

Coty grew up on earth knowing nothing of either of your past lives in which you fought for the moon kingdom in its final days. You Coty were Sailor Star Death. You were in the fight for Queen Beryl and the moon kingdom but that battle was sadly lost. Queen serenity managed to trap them with the last of her efforts. Sailor moon and the others are here on earth and have their memories already revived. Please try and remember the power within you, you are a true Sailor Senshi and we need you in the battle for earth. Tyler you are a born sailor as well, Sailor Negasis"


	2. 2

The day is rainy (typical spring weather) Coty was busy getting dressed and Kieran was busy making breakfast for his sick lady. Lorne went back to his time in the future. Sailor moon and the rest of the original gang had been introduced to Coty and Kieran (this part of their memory being left out was now back in place) Usagie quickly made good friends with Coty. Usagie had just given birth to her daughter about two months ago and was happily cradling her baby while Kieran ran around the kitchen. Coty finished getting dressed and walked out into the kitchen paler then ever.  
  
Usagie was helping Kieran make breakfast and watched Coty stumble into the room and slouch at the table. Kieran went over and rubbed her back. "Sweetie you shouldn't be out here you should be in bed. "He said with concern "Ya I know you're right but I feel bad just lying in bed while you make breakfast out here ... I know you have Usagie to help you but... I can't help but feel that there is something I can do " Coty continued.  
  
"No, honestly sweetie we're fine out here I want you in bed if you're not feeling well. besides...(he lowers his voice to a whisper) that way we can have our fun later. You might have enough energy by then if you go to bed now. Hmm. what do you think of that idea?" Kieran smirked and sadly that did it, Coty shuffled her way back into the bedroom.  
  
The day passed on like any other and amazingly she managed to sleep the whole day away. There was only one problem with that "Damn now I'm awake all night with nothing to do. "Coty pondered looking at her sleeping knight in shining armor... A month had passed since Lorne had come and revived all of our memories. Coty's abdominal pain was worsening by the day.  
  
Ramcha had come to earth a few days ago and the senshi were discussing what they should do . How were they going to stop him.  
  
"I think that we should place him in a time seal. a place in outer space where he can never get out . He would be doomed for eternity to live there, and there is no force that could possibly break him out. It's basically like jail except there is no social hour. There's nothing up there but endless space and a single mirror" Rei commented which was a lot more logical then Coty suggesting they chop of his head and flush it into the sewers never to be seen again.  
  
"You're idea wasn't bad Coty but what happens if someone were to find the head. With technology out there they can find out just about anything."  
  
Usagie suggested ,actually saying something smart for once. Then it was decided. They would trap him in the space Sealy thinger ma-bobber. But now the question is how. They left the question alone for now and began to plan a trap for Ramcha.  
  
About a week after they had decided what to do with the senshi hunting bastard ,they sent poor Coty out to this a Starbucks as bait.  
  
"Damn I still don't see why it has to be me. but still the question remains."  
  
Coty said pausing a moment for effect  
  
" WHY AM I THE ONE WHO HAS TO GO!!!"?  
  
"Because the greedy power hungry BITCH is after your children.. the heir to the thrown of the planet Negasis and if we don't stop him ,he will destroy you and Kieran and what you carry with you at any given moment."  
  
Leta explained in one long breath.  
  
"YA, YA, YA. I'm getting it now... but still. I have to whine sometime during the trip or you'd really be suspicious." Coty stated matter-of-factly.  
  
The trap had worked perfectly, because the moment the other senshi began to wait out of sigh who other then the senshi hunting basterd himself.  
  
"I've got you now you little brat" Ramcha explained as he grabbed Coty's arm tightly the minute she walked outside.  
  
"That's what you think you stupid jerk" Coty said as the six fully suited senshi approached Ramcha.  
  
" You're the one we've got ... you walked right into our trap." Mercury explained as she put her visor on looking for his weak spot.

"Fuck" Ramcha muttered under his breath

"MOON CRYSTAL LIGHTNING DEVISTATION"  
  
Sailor moon cried as she shot the attack straight at Ramcha.  
  
"Please keep him busy a little while longer I've almost got it. THAT'S IT. His weak spot is right in the middle of his chest. he keeps an amulet there so it may take a while to destroy it, then we can trap him."  
  
Mercury exclaimed putting her visor away.  
  
"Negasis get behind him and keep him in place. the shot has to be almost perfect accuracy" Jupiter said. She lunged at Ramcha and with all her might she punched him straight into his chest.  
  
The amulet broke immediately and he fell to the ground in pain. Jupiter continued punching him and kicking him in various places. except there was one place she paid special attention to. "Alright I think its time Sailor Moon" Mercury said knowingly  
  
"MOON COSMIC HEALING ACTIVATION." Sailor Moon said. Negasis was the one who had to banish Ramcha to eternal space because he can could only do so if the person has an absolute perfect reason and they were going to assume that trying to kill somebody was justified.  
  
Everyone (including the transformed Coty) focused their powers on Kieran as he summoned his own powers from within and spoke the final words " I call upon my powers from the planet Negasis... to help me vanquish this evil into the depths of Outer Space. Send this scum to where he belongs, grant my wish to lock him up were he can never harm anyone again."  
  
Negasis said with everyone else dead silent. Ramcha's body began to become see through and then vanished completely. They did it; they saved Kieran, Coty and their unborn twins. They all went home, and within days Coty was feeling like normal. (Which she wasn't even sure was normal considering she was sick so long!)  
  
The next day we find Usagie and Coty in the midst of a childish duel. It's a game called vampire state ,you know the one were the vampires try and take over the world in a bloody rage yada yada and so forth. Coty almost has Usagie beat but it's still a pretty even match... Or so she though until Usagie pulls out her secret move to "finish" Coty's character off. She watched as her character's blood squirted everywhere and the head is in a bloody pile on the floor. The game body  
  
dropped to its knees and then fell forward to the ground with a splat. Normally this is Coty's favorite kind of game, but today her stomach just couldn't handle anything so she ran to the bathroom and puked up part of her breakfast. She stared to feel woozy and almost fell to the floor. Kieran walked past the bathroom just as she gave another heave into the toilet. By now was on her knees with her head in  
  
her hands . Kieran walked by and gently rubbed her my back "hey, are you ok sweetie?" She shook her head as her eyes stared to water "I feel alright now but I've got a big headache..." She stood up with one hand on the counter and one hand around Kieran as he helped her to the bedroom. Coty laid down on  
  
the bed and Mamoru and Usagie came in. Usagie and Coty talked for a couple of minutes before Coty told her she's got to try and get rid of this awful headache. Usagie walked out of the bedroom with Mamoru as Coty lied down on the bed.. Kieran walked in with a hot water bottle and he placed it next to her in bed. She looked up at him and  
  
smiled as he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Want me to stay here till you fall asleep?" she nodded Kieran laid down beside her who eventually fell asleep himself.  
  
It's about 3 :00 pm when they woke up finally this headache is gone she said to herself. She yawned and Kieran opened his eyes and looked at her "feeling better?" he asked. She nodded in response and stretched  
  
her arms. Coty kissed his forehead and stared into his eyes for a moment. They walked into the kitchen as we see Usagie now challenging Mamoru to a game who humors her and grabs a controller. But we all know this game is like mortal combat and.... well Mamoru kicks ass at that game... poor Usagie if she only saw it coming. Another month passed and all Coty can think is god damn this  
  
belly as she struggled up from the bed. "hmm let's see ,chicken , mashed potatoes, corn, and leftover macaroni .. hmm that sounds appetizing right about now." Coty said as she stuck the bowl in the microwave for a moments as she felt cold hands on her belly and a warm body against her back. The microwave beeped and she pulled out  
  
the dish and turned to Kieran. "your hands are very cold you know that ?" He smiled devilishly and opened his mouth "oh, you want some do you? and what's in it for me?" he shrugged with his mouth still wide open .Coty fed him a fork full of macaroni and grabbed one herself. Kieran finished his mouthful and  
  
bended down to kiss her. She snickered and he looked at her "and what's so funny?" Kieran inquired "even with how much taller you are then me , this belly still gets in the way" Coty explained as Kieran nodded his head with an  
  
"I see" "your right it does get in the way in more ways then just kissing you" he raised an  
  
eyebrow as Coty laughed out loud "I must admit you have a point there" she finished the macaroni with Kieran getting the odd bite . They headed back to bed and snuggled in for the rest of the night... 


	3. 3

The day (once again) starts off like any other  
  
Usagie and Mamaru are nestled up on a queen size bed, while across the hall Kieran was asleep on the bed with Coty. The twins, who are just barely out of the hospital, are asleep in their crib. They named the little boy Malachy and the little girl Madison. Malachy started to cry and woke up. Kieran walked over to the crib and plucked the tiny baby from his crib and headed to the kitchen to heat a bottle.  
  
On his way through the living room he stepped over about 6 people and accidentally woke up Lorne. (The older Lorne had returned to the future and his younger self has a full memory of everyone and everything that happened) Kieran grabbed a bottle from the fridge and stuck it in the microwave . He was startled by a very groggy Lorne who , as always , has a very scary look on his face as if to say it still feels to early what is it only ten how dare u wake me up, but says "hi" none the less.

Coty woke up to a crying Madison and walked into the kitchen. With the baby in her arms she walked in just as the microwave beeped and Kieran pulled the bottle out of the microwave. Lorne looked at the time "Well 2 1/2 hours of sleep isn't that bad " Coty smiled and Kieran snickered. Usagie walked in with a very fussy Chibi-Usa and joined in on the conversation while she heated up a bottle with an ever- loudening baby in her hands.  
  
By now Kieran took Malachy back into the bedroom as Coty followed right behind them. Usagie told Lorne he should go back to bed and of course all he managed to mumble out was a groggy "Meh" Usagie took Chibi-Usa back to her room as Lorne tossed and turned trying to get comfy on the couch (Which I might add he called shoty for three weeks ago) There was a coming home celebration for Coty and Kieran. Everyone knew that the bundles of joy would soon arrive so they planed it for whenever. By the time Coty and Kieran get Madison off to sleep was almost 3 AM. Coty placed Madison in the crib next to Malachy and kissed the fragile figures on the forehead and headed back to bed with Kieran.  
  
Meanwhile Usagie was still feeding Chibi-Usa as Mamaru snored in bed .She finally got Chibi-Usa in bed , who was starting to snore almost as loud as her father. Usagie smiled to herself and joined Mamaru in bed. Setsuna and Minako were the first to get up and decide to go make breakfast for everyone. Kieran got up to the sound of the twins talking their baby gibberish in their crib. He grabbed the twins and headed for the kitchen, and once again he kicked Lorne because he landed on the floor in the middle of the night (but on purpose this time). Lorne looked up to see Kieran struggling with the fussy hungry twins and offered to help, so Kieran handed him Madison and they placed the two in their car seats.  
  
Kieran looked and in the fridge and grabbed the jug of formula, and heater up bottles for the twins. Mamaru was the next to get up as he heard Chibi-Usa playing with the phone and as always Serena was sprawled across the bed but somehow still managed to be cuddled up with Mamaru . Mamaru got up just as Chibi-Usa pointed to him and reached out her tiny hand. He headed out to the kitchen with Chibi-Usa, where he saw poor Kieran and Lorne attempting to feed the twins . He puts Chibi-Usa down for a second to give Kieran some pointers but she started crying immediately .Lorne ran off to the bathroom and passed a sleepy Coty on the way. Coty came onto the kitchen and fed Madison while Kieran was feeding Malachy. Just as Coty got the last spoonful into Madison's mouth , Lorne came back from the bathroom and flopped down at the table. Setsuna put down a plate of food in front of him; he blushed as he scarfed down the plate of food. After ward he put his plate in the sink and gave Setsuna a big hug, they looked at each other for a moment blushing and then realized everyone was staring at them, now at this point you'd think they couldn't go any redder but believe me they could and they did.  
  
Minako thanked Setsuna for helping her make a wonderful breakfast for everyone and with that the gang does a cheer "here here ". Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru were about to leave when the news came on with a "special bulletin". Reporter "This just in , a twenty foot, what is now being called 'the green giant', is wrecking havoc on downtown Japan". People are asked to evacuate their homes immediately". Everyone transformed and headed out leaving Hutaru as a baby sitter. They rushed down to the scene to find a "thirty foot" monster that screamed out "You shall all feel the wrath of my master" as he smashed large buildings and scaring the people away .The three men bravely stepped in and attacked including King Endimon  
  
"Storm Deadly Rage" Earth  
  
Negasis pulled out his sword and lunged at the monster slicing off a few fingers leaving a bloody stub in their place.  
  
"Endimon Universal Destruction" King Endimon  
  
"Space Sword Blaster" Uranus  
  
Just as the men attacked ,Sailor Uranus decided to join in feeling obligated as a masculine figure.

The Monster bellowed out in pain as the men Senshi leave minute stab wounds over the gigantic body. The monster then began rampaging even more swinging around his massive fists sending chucks of metal re-enforced concrete flying in different directions leaving what remained of the by-standers crushed.

The women then attack  
  
"Star Space and Time Freezing" Star Ice Healer  
  
"Submarine Reflection" Neptune  
  
"Deadly Screams" Pluto  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss" Moon  
  
It would seem the monster was easy to beat since he was already weakening. But just as he swayed and looked ready to collapse he seemed to shake himself out of it and come storming toward the frightened Senshi.  
  
Just then the Star Lights jump down from a house behind them and attacked.

"Star Sensitive Inferno"  
  
"Star Gentle Uterus"  
  
"Star Serious Laser"  
  
The monster stumbled around again and finally plummeted to the ground where he lay kicking and screaming but unable to pull himself back up. A woman appeared over top of the monster and somehow seemed to look very familiar she screamed in outrage and cursed at the senshi "HOW DARE YOU MEDLE IN MY AFAIRS YOU STUPID SAILOR BRATS, YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME!!" she orbed the monster off the ground and reappeared once more "You haven't seen the last of Gamsoul." She finished with an evil laugh and disappeared from sight once more. The gang looked around in wonder but since the threat was over everyone headed back to their homes.  
  
They all returned home to find Hutaru covered in the formula as she attempted to feed Chibi-Usa and the twins ...She looked as if she could cry. Chibi-Usa smiled happily from her place in the bouncy chair covered in white chunky formula... Hutaru and the rest went home leaving the two couples and their kids. As Hutaru walked out the door she shook her head and said , "I swear I am never having kids" ...


	4. 4

We picked up where we left off last time and Usagie was in her room putting Chibi-Usa to bed for the night while Kieran and Coty had their hands full with the twins... A dark figure appeared out of the shadows in Coty's room .The strange figure was accompanied by a tall and beaten up corpse in a green dress who looked vaguely familiar and a woman in a blue dress , who's skin had an almost ghostly appearance.  
  
The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a tall and masculine man with dark hair and evil look in his eyes .He pointed his rod at Coty's throat that had a stunning resemblance to the Death Glaive...He said "Hello Serenity". Coty backed up and said, "I'm not Usagie". She put Madison in her crib and asked the man who he was and where he came from. He replied,  
  
"I am Comwee" he said in a load (loud) voice "I wish to speak with the princess TAKE ME TO HER NOW OR YOU SHALL ALL DIE!!" Kieran by then was finished with Malachy and put him in his crib and stepped in front of Coty and said "you want Usagie ? come with us". He grabbed Coty's hand and left the room hitting the light switch as they left.  
  
They walked to Usagie's room to find her and Mamaru on the bed. They looked around at the group and Usagie got a panicked look on her face as she recognized the stranger and a flash of memory came to her.... Comwee and Usagie when they were little. They were about 5 at the time , they were running through the palace playing tag. Usagie fell and skinned her knee. Comwee was in the midst of his fathers training and put his hand over the now balling Usagie's bloody knee. He closed his eyes and appeared to concentration. A black dust sprayed over Usagie's knee and the cut stopped bleeding and heeled to look like it never happened.  
  
Comwee by this time was breathing very hard and coughing from exhaustion. He fell to the floor with a thud. Usagie pretended to laugh as if it was all a joke and realized he was unconscious. Usagie called for her mother and explained what happened. She put the young boy to bed in Usagie's room. A while later Usagie crawled up in bed with him and put one thumb in her mouth and her other arm around his tall body and fell asleep.  
  
Comwee's mom came to retrieve her young son and asked what had happened when she saw the two lying on the bed asleep. Serenity explained and Comwee's mom was in outrage . She picked up her young child and stormed out of his palace and swore revenge on the Moon Kingdom. She gasped at the flashing memory and explained to the gang what she saw. Comwee spoke up in a loud voice as if a force not to be reckoned with  
  
"It is time my story was told" just then Haruka, and Michiru showed up with the teenage Hutaru. She caught sight of Comwee and just as the three were walking he swung his rod in the direction of the walking people just then Hutaru yelled out and started to run  
  
"UNCLE ANDIE" they embraced for a moment and he spoke to Haruka, and Michiru "I see you have kept my promise and have let her do as she wishes". Comwee started off with a wash of dust and took them back to when it all happened... Comwee started off in a low tone "Usagie and I were good friends at the time as you might imagine but my mother had forbid me to see her because of what happened.

When we were little, we were to be engaged but neither of us were interested in the idea... as for Myself , I had more of a longing to be the ruler of my own planet and Usagie spent her time staring at the earth for she had fallen in love with a young man from there... Her brother being a good friend of mine is her twin, but had not yet become a solider for no male born of the royal moon blood had had powers for over 10,000 years. Although I did notice something strange about him, almost as if I was the only one to sense something magical about him ...  
  
He at the time had feelings for one of the moon kingdoms oldest friends ... the protector of Pluto... Sailor Pluto or Setsuna herself ... He loved to watch her practice her techniques in the dojo every Friday although it seemed he watched her for more then the obvious reason. He wished he had powers so that he could defend his planet from the upcoming event we all know as he fought with Queen Beryl ...  
  
Pluto had warned Queen Serenity about the upcoming events, but she would not listen because she was too vain at that point to realize that the crystal did not have enough power to defeat them without destroying themselves...  
  
There were the four inner planets, from each came a sailor scout the princesses of their own planets. As we know they have died and they will be sadly missed but enough with the mushiness and the tears... Before Queen Beryl attacked the moon I was in training by my dad the king of Jupiter before he died when I was five. I later discovered that my real dad was the strongest Jupiter warrior to ever live".  
  
He paused and held up his rod that resembled the death glaive and dismantled a small piece at the bottom. He removed the outer casing, and a sword was revealed ... He continued his story once more "This is the silver moon sword . It is indestructible and I received it as I was banished to the outer planets-" just then there was a knock at the front door.  
  
Kieran ran to get it but not trusting this new stranger , he grabbed Coty by the hand to find Lorne at the door. They lead him to Usagie's room and told him there was a surprise waiting ... he walked in and nearly fell over form shock ... Comwee by this time had put away the sword and said "Hello Prince Lorne" Lorne replies (replied) with a startled "Hello" Comwee continued with his story  
  
"As you know Minako or Sailor Venus joined with you some odd years ago and no one to this day knows how she was trained..." he paused for a second and closed his eyes and opened them just in time to say "Except for me... I was the one who trained her..." everyone looked around in shock as Comwee snapped his fingers and two more ghostly figures appeared and with a wave of his hand they were decently dressed and fully recognizable.  
  
He spoke once more "Rei my old friend I bid you farewell, to Venus my trusted friend and worth as my ally I wish I had, to Leta my dear sister I am sorry I could not have brought you here sooner" he gave her a hug and moved to the last woman and looked at her as if to muster all of his courage and kissed her so passionately it would seem never to end  
  
"Farewell my love" she held out her hand and tears streamed down her cheek. She opened her mouth to go to speak but he put a finger to her lips and she gulped and closed her eyes for a moment and began to cry more. She opened her eyes and felt Comwee's hand on her cheek; he closed his eyes and disappeared from the room...  
  
The gang looked utterly confused but amazed to see the 4 sailors standing there . They hugged for a moment but there was not a moment's piece when Hutaru Luna and Artimus told everyone that there was something very wrong in Crystal Tokyo. They were in mid teleport and Hutaru explained that crystal Tokyo was under attack from a dark force.  
  
Pluto and Lorne told everyone to transform into their super forms ... they do as they are told and Pluto and earth link hands . Every one is silent as they cast spells and they are teleported to the gate that took them to crystal Tokyo ...  
  
They all arrived to find the crystal palace almost completely in ruins . As soon as every one got there they took their places around the palace with the exception of Pluto, Saturn, and Earth using their staffs to hold up a shield around the palace with the inner senshi summoning strength for when the barrier breaks.  
  
Sailor moon, Uranus, Neptune, Negasis and Star healer were standing guard out side of the shield when a dark figure appeared with a triumphant laugh as he called for one of his slaves with a voice that shook the ground. "Jadeite" the group of sailors looked around in shock from the name, as a tall blond figure appeared hovering in front of Comwee. "You called for me, master?" Jadeite bowed submissively  
  
"You must destroy these sailors, I have other matters to attend to." Comwee spoke in a manner that would suggest that he would love to stay and watch the fall of his enemies but there are more pressing matters. "You must gather the rest of your companions and dispose of these pathetic sailors, I've under estimated their power as a group before, do no such thing now" Comwee explained and vanishes from sight. In his place floated all of Queen Beryl's followers but they seemed to be some sort of living zombie.  
  
"YOU THOUGHT YOU'VE SEEN THE LAST OF US DIDN'T YOU, PATHETIC SAILOR BRATS!!!!" Jadeite bellowed as the sailors all powered up for one massive attack. "If we all attack at once putting all our heart and soul into one gigantic attack he wont be able to take it, but we have to leave them conscious, we need them to tell us where Comwee has gone with the captives." Lorne instructed the others. "Let down the shield on the count of 3 Hutaru". She nodded and began to focus her powers like the rest of the group.  
  
Lorne counted and you could see the group grow nervous.  
  
"ENDIMON UNIVERSAL DESTRUCTION" King Endimon  
  
"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL KISS" Moon  
  
"DEADLY SCREAMS" Pluto  
  
"LAVA FLOW INSINERATION"  
  
"ETERNAL DARKNESS"  
  
"ICE CRYSTAL ENSLAVEMENT"  
  
"LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE"  
  
"FIRE DRAGON IGNIGHT"  
  
"AQUA RHAPSODY"  
  
"OAK EVALUTION"

The attacks hit dead on in the middle of Jadeites chest. The attack blasted Jadeite into a wall of the palace as he dropped to his knees. He held the sides of his head and started ripping out chunks of hair. Jadeite struggles to stand now his hands hung in the air like a rag doll. He stood up and looked at the Senshi once last time before Comwee shot him in the head as he fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. 


	5. 5

CHAPTER 5 : one more piece to the puzzle.  
  
Hutaru was the first one awake and she heard Chibi-Usa and the twins awake in their cribs . She went to check if anyone else was awake. She peeked into Usagie's room and grabbed Chibi-Usa. She ran to the kitchen and placed Chibi-Usa in her swing. She walks (walked) back to grab the twins one by one and placed them in their swings as well ...  
  
Walking past Artimus and Luna asleep on top of the kitchen table she went to wake up Angel who was snuggled up in between Lorne and Setsuna on the living room cot. Angel yawned and stared blankly at Hutaru. Hutaru simply pointed toward the three content babies in their swings and Angel smiled . She slowly got out of bed and walked toward the kitchen.  
  
She pulled up a chair to the counter and began searching for some cereal. Angel spotted a cereal box and placed it on the counter. When she looked back up to close the cupboard she noticed a tin box. She rattled it and it opened to reveal 6 lockets , 2 in the shape of stars, one in the shape of a star with two extra points (forgive me I don't know what its called), one in the shape of a wing, a heart shaped one, and one last one in the shape of a circle.  
  
Angel came down off of the chair and each of the girls picked up a locket . Hutaru picked up the odd star shape and angel picked up the wing shape. The two girls got a dazed look in their eyes as if to stare into the distance. Then almost to be paralyzed , a glassy look came over their eyes and they became stiff as a board.  
  
It all happened in a matter of seconds; but they seemed to come out of the trance and closed their eyes. Hutaru and Angel dropped to the floor with a loud thud. Lorne and Kieran where the first to the girls, soon followed Setsuna and Coty.  
  
Setsuna picked up Angel while Lorne picked up Hutaru and placed them side-by-side on the cot. Lorne watched the girls intensely for a moment. They seemed to be in some sort of dream state. Kieran placed his hand on both of the girl's foreheads.  
  
"They both have a fever, can you get some damp cloths please... someone?" Kieran asked pointing towards the kitchen. Lorne came back with the damp cloths and watched Artimus and Luna run from sight at the idea of anything wet. He suddenly got a bad vibe, like an odd chill up his spine . Just then Comwee shimmered in the room, took a couple steps toward a scared Lorne and veered toward the unconscious Hutaru. You could see his face lined with anger and concern.  
  
"IF ANYTHING HAPPENES TO HER...I swear! ..." Comwee seemed to glare around the room as his eyes transfixed on Mamaru and Usagie. They had just walked into the room, with two unconscious children and Comwee glared at them, and three babies near screamed in their swings. Mamaru picked up Malachy and Chibi-Usa and Usagie picked up Madison. The little ones could feel the anger coming from Comwee.  
  
"What exactly all happened out here ?" Mamaru and Usagie asked looking slightly puzzled. Comwee explained what he knew. "I saw all this in a vision about a couple seconds after it happened. I had to get out of sight before I just disappeared. If Sir knew I had these kinds of powers..." he finished. "You are startling the little ones I suggest you disappear or be disappeared." Said Lorne as he stood up and faced Comwee. Within a second Comwee had his blade at Mamaru's throat.  
  
"Who plans to stop me?" He inquired intensifying his glare. Now Lorne had his blade about 2 millimeters from Comwee's jugular vain. "If you ever – EVER try that again, I shall not hast to leave your head in a bloody heap on the floor" and with that Comwee disappeared cursing to himself. With the babies finally settled down they were fed some breakfast and put on a big blanket with some of their toys.  
  
Setsuna and Lorne went for a short walk leaving Mamaru and Usagie to tend to Hutaru and Angel. Their fever finally broke and it looked like everyone would finally have some peace and quite with the two on the bed taken care of, now off to bed with the other three... what a house full. Coty and Kieran took off to their room and shut the door quietly behind them.  
  
Kieran wrapped his arms around Coty and kissed her lips gently, caressing her face with the tip of his nose affectionately. There was a knock at the front door and for some reason Coty had to get their first. She opened the door, and the person at the door, who looks almost identical to Coty, wrapped her arms around her. "HOLY CRAP how did you find this place... it's been like three years now since I last talk to you..."Coty asked. "It's not all that hard... I talked to mom..." The stranger explained.  
  
"I'm glad you got to talk with her finally" Coty relied . By this time Kieran came to see what the yelling was about. "You must be Karen" is all he could say. "Yeah, this is Karen... heh, you know twin sisters separated at birth different foster homes, all that nonsense. "GUESS WHAT?!" Karen asked in a loudly excited tone... Artimus shrieked and nearly fell over from the high-pitched sound. "Let me guess, you finally got laid again?" Coty smirked. "You take the fun out of everything don't you?!" Karen grimaced. "Heh, you haven't changed." Coty said in the mock-ish tone.  
  
"Ya well...at least my man, or men, are given me some action. What about you eh Coty, did he finally give you some action?" Karen asked looking back from Coty to Kieran, who just blushed and shrugged. Coty laughed slightly. "I think you will be pleasantly surprised." Luna snickered to herself. "I SWORE I just heard that cat laugh"  
  
The two girls walked upstairs into their bedroom where Madison and Malachy (obviously not going to sleep) bickered back and forth among themselves . "Is this proof enough that my man puts out?" Coty said cooing and smiling at her bundles of joy. Kieran laughed slightly to himself. Karen's jaw dropped in shock. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME BECAUSE WHY?!!!!!"  
  
3 hours later  
  
Everyone (not including Lorne and Setsuna) decided "Lets go for a walk... its so nice out... to the park or something" Usagie suggested smiling happily at Mamaru.  
  
On The Road  
  
Lorne nudges Kieran "watch this 3, 2, 1 ..." "stand up straight Coty. Jeeze your posture is terrible, and stop mauling poor Kieran." Karen nagged. Lorne had known the two in the old days when the moon Kingdom thrived so he knew Karen had a tendency to play mom.  
  
Kieran smirked to himself and piped in "Well her bad posture isn't such a terrible thing, because in all actuality if she bent over a little more that's probably what position these two were conceived in." Coty blushed harder then she had blushed in her life.  
  
Lorne snickered but Kieran looked proud as he looked down at his creations with the woman he loved more then anything. That shut Karen right up for the rest of the trip. To bad it did nothing for Lorne because he nearly died laughing all the way there... Setsuna just shook her head and smiled.  
  
Angel appeared to deny her relation with him. They arrived at the park and there were Hakura and Micheru sitting at a table just staring at each other in the bright sun. "Hakura papa, Micheru mama..." Hutaru called out as she ran towards to the two women.  
  
"So no one's told her yet?" Lorne pondered out loud. "Guess not" Coty replied back. "What happened Coty did someone attack you with a cloning machine?" Hakura asked. "Oh real funny Hakura." Both Karen and Coty crossed their arms and scowled . Both Kieran and Lorne snickered walking away from the now identical scowls.  
  
Everyone got to talking (when Coty and Karen decided to join in the fun finally) and it started to get late. Everyone hugged and said their goodbyes. They all pretty much went their separate directions. Hakura and Micheru decide to go with the Usagie, Coty, Karen, Mamaru, and Kieran (and of course the little ones). Everyone arrived home, and Malachy, Madison, and Chibi-Usa were all put to bed for the night.  
  
Coty, Karen, and Kieran were sitting in the kitchen. Usagie and Mamaru were in the living room enjoying a new TV series. Hakura and Micheru were enjoying a peaceful conversation of their own in the doorway between the kitchen and the dining room/ living room.  
  
Just as everyone settled into his or her conversations, Comwee shimmered into the Kitchen. He grabbed Hakura, Micheru, and Karen, and shimmered back out of sight. Luna and Artimus ran into the room  
  
"Crystal Tokyo is under attack again, there is a new enemy but we can't get much data on him, please hurry." Luna informed the others Usagie, Coty, Kieran, and Mamaru linked hands and teleported to Crystal Tokyo. Leaving the two cats to baby-sit with Angel.

MEANWHILE  
  
Somewhere in the palace "Anna stay with your mother, no one leaves no matter what" Comwee explained turning his attention to his blue haired love. "Ami-Chan please trust me, our daughter is smart. You are both in good hands" Ami and the other three inner sailor senshi had their memories erased leaving them to lead normal lives after their tragic accident.  
  
Ami was only given part of her memory back so that she could still lead her normal life but would remember enough of her time with Comwee.  
  
Everyone arrived just outside of the palace to find a thick fog everywhere. The outline of the palace was barely visible. You could see a body hanging in mid air somewhere about twenty feet in front of them. Usagie and the others ran toward the body, amazingly they reached it without any sign of Comwee.  
  
Karen was bound by chains hanging from a palace balcony. The keys were hanging on a rope around her neck. She was set free immediately. "Its too easy you guys, he should have tried to attack us by now . Something isn't right..." Usagie said looking around in the dense fog. Two bright yellow lights shot out from the fog. The lights hit Karen directly in the chest and she screamed in terror and fell to the ground. Comwee stepped into sight, and everyone took a step back in surprise.  
  
"You now see I possess the power to remove a persons star seed." He laughed his malicious laugh and slowly walked toward Karen. "You're wasting your time she's not a senshi, " Usagie hollered at him. "HAH I think you will find you are very mistaken..."He bellowed back bending down and taking her seed that still shone brightly.  
  
Just as he bent down Coty noticed what appeared to be a black collar around his neck. Karen was transformed into an evil senshi, operator (considering she answered telephones for a living) She hurtled towards the group of senshi and missed them by inches.

"OPERATOOOOOOOORRRRRRR" She screamed and threw one of her phone receiver arms at Usagie and the others.

"Keep her busy and I might be able to save her" Usagie called to the rest of the group. Comwee stood in mid air howling with laughter. Coty shot her brain freeze attack at Operator to slow her down. This worked for all of 30 seconds while Mamaru worked on getting Comwee to come down from the air.  
  
"So you think your pretty tough, come down and challenge me like a real man...or are you afraid?" Mamaru called up to Comwee who simply laughed and came down to the ground. The two shot blast after blast at each other, just basic energy balls. Coty and Kieran were working on keeping Operator busy for just a little while longer. Mamaru let a few energy balls hit him and acted like he had been defeated, but slowly built up a huge one of his own.  
  
"Give up already, what kind of man are you anywa – " His speech was cut off as a huge ball of energy hit him in the gut and he went flying dropping the star seed in front of Mamaru. "Here Coty CATCH" Mamaru yelled out. Coty caught it and threw it at Operator just in time for Usagie to heal Karen back to her original state.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY DAD!!!!!" Anna called out to Mamaru as she shot an attack at him. "ANNA NO!" Ami shouted as the attack hit the unsuspecting Mamaru directly below the chest. "He will need medical attention...and soon," Lorne said watching Mamaru's still body on the ground. He wasn't getting up, he wasn't moving.  
  
Everyone transported home and Mamaru was brought to the hospital immediately. He suffered only miner external and internal bleeding and was bandaged up and sent home within a few day. 


End file.
